I Can't Read
by Kitsune Fey
Summary: This is another girl comes to camp green lake one, but i couldn't help it Zero/OC: Artemis Centavos T for language and later romance


Z-E-R-O

Chapter one

Artemis sat on the dusty yellow school bus, staring out at the barren landscape. Her red hair was hanging over her shoulder and her bag at her side. She was way too dangerous for a girl's correction camp.

~ Flashback ~

"_Baby, I love you," Brendan whispered into her ear. He started kissing her neck and slid his hands under her shirt._

"_Brendan, what are you doing?" Artemis asked._

_Brendan yanked Artemis's shorts off and then her panties. He pulled his jeans down and then his boxers. He thrust into Artemis and she screamed._

"_RAPE! HELP ME, SOMEONE!" Artemis yelled._

"_Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Brendan hissed, slapping her around the face. Artemis grabbed the hardest thing she could find around her and hit Brendan around the face with a knife. Brendan started bleeding and Artemis saw he chance. She got out from under him and stabbed his back._

_She continued stabbing him until he didn't move. She realised what she had done when she saw the blood on her hands._

"_Oh no. What have I done?" she whispered to herself. _

_Artemis pulled her shorts back on and rang 911._

"_I just murdered my boyfriend," she said to the officer._

"_What happened?" the lady down the other line asked._

"_Well, he started raping me and I grabbed a knife and hit him across the cheek. Then, I stabbed his back and chest," Artemis explained._

"_Address?" _

_Artemis gave her the address. _

_Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door._

"_You are under arrest for murder," the cop said._

~End Flashback~

Artemis sighed, the guilt no longer there. She was glad to be sent to Camp Green Lake, even if it was full of boys.

"We're here, princess," the guard said, grinning. Artemis pulled her hood over her head and looked the picture of innocence.

The guard unlocked the handcuffs that were around her wrists and pushed her to the front of the bus. Artemis thanked the bus driver and stepped into the intense heat.

"Holy crap," she whispered to herself.

Beads of sweat built up on her instantly. Her throat dried up in five seconds.

Artemis followed the guard to an old shack.

A short guy with serious side burns was chewing some sunflower seeds.

"Artemis Centavos?" he said.

Artemis nodded her eyes dark and deadly.

"My name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name, understand?" he demanded.

Artemis nodded again, fury building up inside her.

"Come with me," Mr. Sir said.

Artemis followed the guy outside to the shack next to his and led her inside.

A guy with greased back hair took her backpack from her and started going through it. Artemis caught an orange jumpsuit in her hands and got the jist to change. She didn't care if the guys were watching, only to get on with the digging.

"You will dig one hole each day, five foot deep, five foot in diameter. Your shovel is you measuring stick," Mr. Sir said. Artemis nodded.

"Artemis Centavos? Just because you have done some bad things, does not mean you are a bad kid. I respect you, Artemis," she heard a geeky voice say behind her.

She turned around and saw a geeky looking guy who was a lot shorter than her.

"My name is Dr. Pendanski. You'll be in D Tent. D stands for delinquent," he said.

Artemis rolled her eyes mentally, not wanting to offend anyone.

She followed Dr. Pendanski out into the intense heat after she had got her bag back.

"So, this place used to be a town, didn't it." Artemis said.

Dr. Pendanski nodded.

"There was a lake here too. The wardens' grandfather owned the lake and half the town," he explained, getting Artemis smiling.

"Oh yeah, do not upset the warden," Dr. Pendanski said.

Artemis nodded.

They reached a tent where loud noises were coming from. Artemis didn't back down.

Artemis was pushed into the tent and she fell over.

"Son of a-"she muttered, cutting off at the end when she saw a kid about her age staring at her.

"D-Tent, this is Artemis. You will treat her with respect and if I hear about any harassment, you will go see the warden," Dr. Pendanski announced.

"Hey, chica. I'm Magnet, that's Zigzag," said a Hispanic boy covered in dust, pointing to the guy next to him.

Artemis smiled a little and nodded.

"Jose, Ricky, show Artemis her cot. I have to go see A-Tent," Dr. Pendanski said.

The boys nodded and kicked an empty bed next to the kid who was staring at her.

"New girl, I'm X-Ray, this is Armpit. That's Zero, a'ght?" said a black guy with thick glasses. Artemis waved.

She sat down on her bed and opened her palm to see a picture. It was Brendan. Suddenly, it was yanked out her of hand.

"Give that back, or I will kill you," she said threateningly to face X-Ray.

He raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

"Awww, this your boyfriend?" he teased mockingly.

Artemis stood up to her full height.

"He's the reason I'm here. He raped me and I killed him, okay?" she said, choking back tears. X-Ray backed down and handed Artemis her picture. Everyone was staring at her, shocked.

"Whoa, chica. That why you were sent here?" Magnet asked. Artemis nodded.

"Look, guys, I've been through things that will make anyone cry, but I put up with it," she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the guy who was staring at her.

"I know how you feel, Artemis," he whispered. Everyone stared at him.

"Man, you got Zero to talk!" Armpit exclaimed. Artemis rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a whistle went off, making her jump. She paused and then followed the boys out of the tent.

"So, digging holes. Is it hard?" Artemis asked the guy who was staring at her. He nodded.

"My name's Zero. Most people call me that, anyway," he said. Artemis felt a little sorry for the guy.

"Everyone has a nickname here," Zero explained. Artemis's throat dried. What if she didn't fit in enough to have a decent nickname?

They were in a dark room where the putrid smell of beans floated around. Artemis groaned.

"You'll get used to it," Zero laughed.

Once Artemis was given her food, and sat down with her tent, she noticed two other guys she hadn't seen before.

"Artemis, this is Caveman and Squid," Zero whispered into her ear. Artemis smiled a little. She waved.

"What are you in for?" asked one of the guys with tired eyes and curly hair.

"I killed a guy." Artemis muttered. There was a pause.

"No you didn't," said the other guy.

Artemis nodded, looking at him icily with her cold, black eyes.

The guy backed down, obviously seeing the truth. Artemis smiled to herself. Zero didn't say anything all through dinner. When Dr. Pendanski came in, he announced that D-Tent was having a counselling session.

"So, what do you kids want to do when you get out of here?" he asked. "What do you like to do, Artemis?"

Artemis shrugged.

"I like to take pictures and draw," she said.

"An artist? You gotta be joking!" Zigzag exclaimed. Artemis shook her head.

"I like to draw," she said louder. Zero's hard brown eyes flickered slightly.

"What kind of drawing?" he asked.

Everyone stirred.

"Fine art and portrait," Artemis replied. Zero smirked a little, but no one noticed.

"I just had an idea for a nickname for you," Caveman said.

Everyone looked at him.

"You have the same name as the Greek goddess of the moon and the hunt. Your name's Arrow,"

Artemis grinned slyly, knowing he was right.

"Ooook," she said drawn out.

The boys laughed and that was it.

Arrow was part of D-Tent.


End file.
